


Agents and Handlers

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Honey Trap, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a honey trap mission at an escort agency party, and Merlin is not happy about it when he watches through Roxy's feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents and Handlers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw _Legend_ this weekend and loved the part where Teddy's convincing Lord Boothby. The opening line is from that scene.

"Ice and a slice, my lord?"

Merlin had two feeds up, Eggsy's, which is where he heard the phrase, and Roxy's, which is where he saw the body language. 

Tristan was helping to run communications this evening as part of his annual evaluation. The agents rarely needed to do it, but it was essential that if the need arose, one or more of them could take up the challenge. He whistled and Merlin's head whipped around so quickly, Tristan thought he heard it snap.

"Not exactly professional, Tristan."

"I'm allowed to appreciate the scenery, even if I'm not wired that way. Gareth looking like that might make me curious enough to walk down the other side of the street for once."

"If you like, I can ask Arthur to assign you a male honey trap, just so you know what it's like," Merlin said with false sweetness.

Tristan said, "That won't be necessary, but if there's ever a male/female/male threesome required, I will gladly serve under -- or over -- agent Gareth. It's the smile I think. He looks like he's heard of more sins than you'll ever know and enjoyed them all."

Tristan couldn't be entirely certain, but he was suspected that sound was Merlin growling.

The older man was practically salivating, per Eggsy's feed, and it looked like Eggsy was going to get not just the information on the nuclear material, but the blackmail material Kingsman was hoping would neutralize Lord Rider as a player on the black market.

"Do you need those glasses, dear boy?"

From Roxy's feed they could see Eggsy's playful smirk as he said, "Not for things up close: intimate, like. For precision work, I see just fine, sir." He leaned back in the sofa and draped his arms across the top, opening his legs to show off his body in its perfect three piece suit, the bulge at his groin full, but not blatant quite yet. They watched him wet his lips as his smile grew wider.

Lord Rider glanced around and said, "It's my first time here." There were couples and groups groping and becoming rapidly more obscene around them. "Are there private spaces where we might indulge?"

Eggsy's chuckle sounded downright filthy. "Depends on how private you want. There's a dungeon downstairs, but I'm no one's sub, though if you're that way inclined, I'd be willing to accommodate you. There's one or two bedrooms on the third floor with locks on them." He leaned forward, forcing Lord Rider to do the same. He whispered in the man's ear, "At least one of them has recording devices and I'm pretty sure the other one has hidden viewpoints for voyeurs."

"Then where would you suggest, you gorgeous little tart?"

"Hotel down the street's clean. Beds are bigger, too." The two men could see Lord Rider shiver as Eggsy's breath brushed his ear.

"Can I be certain that a man I meet at a place like this won't beat me up or steal from me?"

Eggsy leaned back against the sofa again and raised an eyebrow. "I'll only beat you up if you ask me to. Been told I'm good at it, but for that I do suggest the dungeon downstairs." He raked his eyes over the older man and said, "As for theft, well, you're right that I'm a tart, but I'll bet my stock portfolio's worth more'n' yours is. The money's just a way to keep score."

Lord Rider stood and came to sit beside Eggsy. "I understand that I pay your patron for your services, but may I ask how much you charge for a night of your charms?"

"A whole night?" Eggsy turned away from the man and caught the eye of the owner of the escort service. Kingsman allowed her to operate as long as she allowed their agents to go out on calls or participate in nights like this when they needed information. 

"Lord Rider, I see you've met our Gary."

"Yes, Susanna, where _have_ you been keeping him? Were you hiding him from me?"

"Gary only works when he wants to. And when he wants to, he's in very high demand."

"And I suppose an evening with him would be ruinously expensive?"

"I'm certain you can afford him. You already paid tonight's entry fee. Were you planning to take him away from the party?"

Eggsy's voice came over the feed. "He wanted some privacy. For the night."

Susanna nodded. "It's your first time with him?" she said to Eggsy who nodded back at her. "Then a first time rate is in order. £3000. His usual rate is £5000."

Rider swallowed hard and looked at Eggsy. Neither Merlin nor Tristan could see his face, but whatever Lord Rider saw in it, he said, "Charge my usual card."

"Always a pleasure to do business with you, my lord." Susanna rose gracefully and slunk through the room like a cat who'd had the most wonderful dish of cream.

Eggsy glanced down at his hand and covered Lord Rider's with it. "Shall we get out of here, me lord? I think our games might be more enjoyable than watching other people."

"I'm certain it will be, darling boy."

Roxy's view showed Eggsy leading the way out, moving confidently, sensually and Lord Rider following behind looking like an adoring puppy.

***  
When Eggsy got into the tailors the following afternoon, he ran into Tristan. "Merlin's on the warpath. Be careful, Gareth."

"Thanks for the heads up." Eggsy disappeared into dressing room one and three minutes later was on the private train to headquarters. 

Roxy greeted him as he got off. "Merlin's touchy today for some reason. Be good."

"Won't tease him or nothin', Roxy, on my life."

She took off his glasses and made certain they were off before tucking them in his pocket. "I think -- just perhaps, you understand -- that Merlin may be a bit sweet on you."

"Nah, my lovely, I've done everything but challenge him to strip chess. I ain't what he's lookin' for."

Roxy looked skeptical, but just nodded. "Keep your head down, please. For me?"

He kissed her cheek. "You got it, Roxy."

It took him a few minutes to find Merlin since he wasn't at his usual comms unit. Eggsy knocked on the door and said, "I always forget you have a private office, too. So used to seeing you out on the main hall."

Merlin stared at him and said, "It's about time you got here."

"I'm pretty sure I was given until noon to get into the shop. It's barely 12:15 now."

"Yes, well… I noticed Lord Rider dropped something in your suit pocket when he left this morning."

Eggsy handed him the money clip. "A thousand quid. It's all there."

"Is your tongue gold plated or something?"

"Beg your pardon, bruv?"

"Do not call me 'bruv.'" Merlin's voice was low and threatening. "This is your third, no fourth, honey trap through Madam Susanna's escort agency. You've had tips like no other agent has ever managed, not even Galahad in his heyday."

"Harry did rent boy traps? I'll bet he made enough to fill the vaults of the fuckin' Bank of England."

"Yes. And your haul may match the gross national product."

"Which just means I'm good at my job."

Merlin looked away. "Which job?" 

"Kingsman agent." Eggsy's voice went hard. "I was under the impression that I was bloody good at it, even the shit parts like honey traps, 'cause fuckin' people who make my skin crawl ain't my idea of a fun Saturday night. We clear, Merlin?"

Merlin blinked hard. "Yes, Gareth, we are. My apologies. You're an excellent agent, even the parts that no one enjoys," he said quietly.

Just as quietly, Eggsy said, "What's this about, Merlin? Please."

"Nothing, Gareth. Eggsy. Lord Rider put my hackles up, and seeing you through Roxy's feed was, shall we say, interesting."

"Bet it was. Rider's one of the toffs who feels -- not guilty, embarrassed more like -- about having everything he does because his ancestors could swing a sword or flatter an even bigger toff. He likes men who're obviously working class talkin' back to him or being what he prolly calls 'cheeky.' I gave it to him. Exactly what he wanted. I did it because I'm good at readin' people, and your trainin' made me even better at it. And I'm reading you as wanting to say somethin' more to me."

"Nothing important, Eggsy."

"Shut the door, please, Merlin."

"Why?"

"Because I been wantin' to kiss you since you pulled my parachute cord, prolly before that, but the scary outweighed the sexy."

"Eggsy I'm quite literally twice your age."

"You're well fit. You move like a tiger in the grass, and your accent? Makes me hard every time I hear it whisperin' in my ear."

Merlin swallowed, not meeting Eggsy's eyes, but he shut the door. 

Eggsy sat up on Merlin's desk and clasped his hand drawing him nearer. Their lips were so close they could breathe each other's air. "Show me you want it, Merlin," he whispered.

Merlin closed the gap and kissed him. They flowed into each other, taking turns leading the kiss, learning each other, swallowing each other's moans. 

Eggsy's fingertips trailed over Merlin's skull, feeling the stubble he couldn't see and causing Merlin to writhe in his arms.

"I'll never be able to watch you with another man if we do this."

"It'll be a good long while before I'm likely to get another honey trap assignment. Maybe by then we'll be close enough that Arthur will skip me."

"He only does that for agents in committed relationships."

"I ain't promisin' anything, but do you think I'd risk this if I didn't think there could be something big between us?" He reached down and palmed Merlin's cock. "An' I'm not just talkin' about this."

Merlin smiled and cupped him through the suit. "God, you're thick."

"Two short planks me."

"Not your intellect, which is quite formidable, by the way."

Eggsy grinned. "You sayin' it's my mind you're interested in right now."

Merlin brushed his lips along Eggsy's jawline and said, "I'm saying that if your mind weren't as beautiful as your smile and as well honed as your body, I wouldn't be so interested, so willing to risk everything."

"I want to get on my knees for you, right this minute. Can I do that, Merlin?"

"No. I will absolutely want that from you tonight when you come home with me, but not here or now."

Eggsy pulled back, but kept leaning in for little pecking kisses. "I'll bring Chinese. You like duck?"

"I prefer Nanking to Peking."

"Then that's what I'll bring."

"You'd better bring JB, too. I'm not letting you leave until Monday morning."

Eggsy grinned. "Hadn't planned on leavin' at all, love."

***  
After supper, they walked JB together in the private park in the center of the square where Merlin lived. As soon as they'd hung his lead on the hook by the door, Eggsy pushed Merlin against the wall in a brutal kiss, pinning his wrists, working his leg between so that Merlin could rub against his thigh for friction. 

When Merlin moaned, Eggsy began to mouth his way down Merlin's neck nibbling at his collar bone, pressing his lips to the pulse points of his throat. He dropped to his knees and looked up, asking permission with his eyes. At Merlin's nod, he unzipped his flies and began nuzzling the hard length in front of him.

"Wish I didn't have to do this," he said as he slipped a condom out of his pocket, "But until we know I'm clean…" He put the condom in his mouth and rolled it onto Merlin in one long stroke.

"Dear God, your mouth is a sin." Merlin leaned back against the wall, hoping his knees wouldn't give out. "I think I'd've fainted if you'd done that when I was bare."

Eggsy's eyes glinted wickedly as he smiled around Merlin's length. He mouthed down the ridge and then sucked him back in, taking him deep in his throat and swallowing around the head. He did his best to make it last, but they were both too lost in each other for that to work. Merlin was keening as he came and Eggsy moaned as he sucked him through his orgasm.

They stayed as they were, panting like they'd run a marathon, until JB barked at them. Eggsy stood up carefully and Merlin put his hand flat over his erection. 

"We're going up to my bed and you're going to fuck me. And when we wake up tomorrow, I plan to fuck you. Does that meet with your approval, Eggsy?"

"I can see why you're in charge of mission planning, Merlin."

"You are cheeky, aren't you? Don't play a role with me. There aren't many promises we can make each other, especially not this early in whatever this is. But I will have that one from you."

"No fear, Merlin. I promise behind that door or the door to my place, I'm just Eggsy. And we'd better get to your bedroom soon, or your back's going to be rug burned."

Merlin laughed. "The worst part is, I'd let you fuck me like that. Come on, lad." He took Eggsy's hand and walked him to bed.


End file.
